A panel self-refresh (PSR) updates a display at a reduced refresh rate. Generally, the reduced refresh rate is lower than a frame rate of the display, which is normally 60 Hz. When the display is updated at a reduced refresh rate, less power may be consumed because each updating of the display requires certain power consumption. For example, if the display is refreshed at a refresh rate of 30 Hz during a panel self-refresh (PSR), or even lower refresh rate, the display reduces usage of the power. However, when the refresh rate of the display is lowered to save power, the display may show a reduced brightness or otherwise become dimmer to the extent that this change in brightness may be perceivable by a human eye. Thus, it is desirable to develop methods to enable power savings in a display without impacting visual effect or brightness.